pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone-O-Matic
Clone-O-Matic is the thirty first episode in the reboot. Plot Pearl invents the Clone-O-Matic. Pinkalicious and Peter clones random people, getting them in trouble. Characters (in order of appearance) *Pinkalicious Pinkerton *Peter Pinkerton *Pearl Pinkerton *Norman *Edna *Carol *Ringmaster Gnome *Luna *Kayla *Xavier *Cristela (debut) *Teresa (debut) *April (debut) *Ella (debut) *Eli (debut) *Liam (debut) *Henry (debut) *James (debut) *Adrian (debut) *Patrick (debut) *Tristan (debut) *Molly the Gnome (debut) *Echo (debut) *Marshall (debut) *Justice (debut) *Maggie the Gnome (debut) *Hope (debut) *Brenda the Gnome (debut) *Evelyn (debut) *Charlotte (debut) *Alexandria (debut) *Edwina (debut) *Chuck (debut) *Alabama (debut) *Serenity *Melvin *Rod Cooper *Brooklyn T. Guy *Ethan (debut) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia *The first episode Edna pisses herself out of anger. *It's been a while since Luna last appeared in an episode, possibly making this her first appearance in the reboot. *This is the first appearance of Cristela, Teresa, April, Ella, Eli, Liam, Henry, James, Adrian, Patrick, Tristan, Molly, Echo, Marshall, Justice, Maggie, Hope, Brenda, Evelyn, Charlotte, Alexandria, Edwina, Chuck, Alabama, and Ethan the gnomes. *Hope, Alexandria, Evelyn, and Brenda the gnomes are voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy. *Cristela the Gnome and Sandy share their voice actor (Cristela Alonzo) *April the Gnome, Chick, and Maya share their voice actor (April Winchell) *Teresa the Gnome and Deanna (Rose's mother) share their voice actor (Teresa Gallagher) *Ella and Carissa share their voice actor (Chilly Jimenez) *Molly the Gnome and Pearl Pinkerton share their voice actor (Molly Lloyd) *Echo the Gnome, Beatrice, and Kendra share their voice actor (Echo Picone) *Justice the Gnome and Rafael share their voice actor (Justice Quiroz) *Tristan and Brooklyn T. Guy share their voice (Pablo Sanchez) *Henry and Mr. Pinkerton share their voice actor (Jayce Bartok) *Chuck the Gnome and Norman share their voice actor (Chuck Lewkowicz) *Ethan the Gnome and Rod share their voice actor (Ethan Pugiotto) *Marshall the Gnome and Percy Pinkerton share their voice actor (Jess Harnell). *'Tito Jimenez' joins the voice cast as Eli he is also the voice of Banzai Bill and Dewey Donedidit of SML. *'H. Jon Benjamin' joins the voice cast as Liam he is also the voice of Bob of Bob's Burgers and Sterling Archer of Archer. *'Maggie Ollerenshaw' joins the voice cast as Maggie the Gnome she is also the voice of Henrietta of Thomas and Friends. *'Olivia Colman' joins the voice cast as Alabama she is also the voice of Marion of Thomas and Friends. *'Tracy-Ann Oberman' joins the voice cast as Charlotte she is also the voice of Daisy of Thomas and Friends. *'Logan Thirtyarce' joins the voice cast as Adrian he is also the voice of Mario and Bowser Junior of SML. *'Abbey DiGregorio' joins the voice cast as Edwina she is also the voice of Ling-Ling of Drawn Together. *'Bill Fagerbakke' joins the voice cast as Patrick he is also the voice of the other Patrick of Spongebob Squarepants. *'''Alec Baldwin '''joins the voice cast as James the Gnome he is also the voice of Dilophosaurus of A Dinosaur Story (2030 remake). *The episode has the most character debuts out of all the episodes of the reboot. *The first episode Rod appears without Jasmine, implying that Ms Cooper decided that Rod was responsible enough to be on his own. Category:Season 1 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings